Quarantine Regen/Strategies
Humans *DON'T CROWD at a popular spot from the start. Safety in numbers is moot beca use if someone in the area becomes a Host, the resulting domino effect undermines everything. If you see a crowd beginning to form, leave the area immediately. *Have a route of escape that you know well so you can execute it quickly and make a quick escape, should the infected reach your holdout area. *'NEVER' leave your back turned, especially when you're running away. If possible, run backwards while shooting the enemy from behind, (pistols work best) (though make sure there's no one ahead of you first) *Don't run or flee, but fall back in an orderly fashion. If you're planning on entering the Safe Rooms, slowly back into them while holding off the Infected through the doorway. Players who turn their backs to the enemy and run headfirst into the Safe Rooms can be extremely vulnerable. Several cowardly players may end up crowding the door, a disastrous outcome for every survivor within the area. While other players cover, another player must immediately lock the door. If a player reacts too slowly, you'll end up letting in stray Infected who get into the room just as the doors close. *Melee is pratically useless unless the Infected you're trying to take down is a friend or AFK. However, if they are pinned by your teammates, you can slowly sneak up behind them and start knifing them, and because they're receiving so much damage, they usually don't notice the damage marker from behind. *Keep in mind that grenades are actually lighter than knives, so carry them around instead if you have the chance. *Some maps (especially Overdose) may have lights that can be turned on or off. Keeping the lights off may attract less attention, but it will still cause visual problems. Likewise, having the lights on is an easy way to attract enemies towards you, but you can see them easier. The best plan is to keep them off until the last minute, where you can turn them on and eradicate your enemies from a safe distance. *Some maps have doors that can be opened or closed, by BOTH factions. For the Infected, it's best to keep things OPEN so you can freely move, and for Humans, leaving things CLOSED will help keep the Infected out. *Don't waste your bullets thinking you can kill the Infected easily. Conserve ammo to keep the Infected at bay. *Don't shoot when the Infected are crouching. If you do, you'll waste ammo and they won't be pushed back. Also, don't shoot all at once, since everyone reloading at once could be disastrous. Some Infected will not charge until you reload. Getting caught off-guard will be a horrible mistake. *When in groups, it's important that you stay away from the edges to avoid "kamikaze" attacks from the Infected (those who get too close to the edge and fall). *Cover EVERY possible entrances/openings/sides. If a teammate doesn't pay attention, it will cost you dearly. *Try to stick in reliable groups. Make sure that you camp out in a decent, hard-to-reach or easily protectable area. *If you are skilled at dealing zombies, you should go OTR (on the run) using a light gun or a pistol and running around the map. This is a great way to get a survival because if you camp, your teammates might fail and everyone would get infected. *Explosives are a must. Bring projectiles, such as an RPG-7, LAW or M32, and plenty of grenades and mines. A full set of mines (3) will instantly kill most Viral Infections (zombies with 150+ HP), even if they have full HP. However, they will not take out fully-healed Host Infections (zombies with 250+ HP), although it will damage them a great deal, making them good targets to finish off with other weapons (like a Machine Gun). You should be very aware of your surroundings when you plant mines. If a player near you becomes a Host as you plant your mines, they will most likely set them off and you'll die instantly, the Infected won't take ANY damage at all, because the 3-second invincibility also applies to the Infected while they're "spawning." *At least one Machine Gun is recommended; these weapons are extremely good for defending or mounting offensives. Even with the bad portability, they can be vital since you may end up camping a lot. *Shotguns that have a fast fire rate and quick reload (such as the M4 Super 90, and any variation of the Spas-12) can prove to be very useful. They can be reloaded bullet-by-bullet, and shot in the middle of reloading, making it almost impossible for the Infected to sneak up on you while reloading. *The AA-12 is also good for this mode, as it has the highest fire rate out of all shotguns and boast the most ammo per magazine (and can accept except magazine mods as well). *Any gun with a high rate of fire, quick draw, light frame, quick reload, and a large standard magazine is also useful (i.e. PP-19/PP-19 MOD). Also, attach a suppressor, to maintain stealth. You don't want to attract hordes, and this can be vital. Stay away from guns that have single shot. (i.e. Sniper Rifles) *Sniper Rifles should not be use for this mode. However, if you insist, bring a fast firing (preferably automatic) sniper rifle such as the SR25, MSG-90, PSG-1, or M39 EMR (nothing slower than a Dragunov SVD). Like shotguns they have high pushback, so make every shot count. *The Infected may have tough defenses, but they aren't invincible. Whittle down their health and keep a constant barrage of firepower going. Once completely pinned, it'll be nearly impossible for an Infected to move. Try to pin down isolated zombies, and you'll kill them eventually. Still, don't forget to cover ALL the sides! *It also helps to recognize the signs and sounds the Infected make. In case you somehow haven't noticed, the Infected leave trails of bloody footprints behind them. Because of this, you can easily tell which direction an Infected has gone, which allows you to go in the opposite direction. Infected will make a noise that sounds somewhat like a dog panting when sprinting or entering a poisonous area, although the player controlling the Infected can easily hear it, it's much harder for you to hear, so be on alert. Finally, you should be able to distinguish a Host Infection from a Viral Infection. Viral Infected have bloody clothes and bloody skin; a big difference from the grey and pallid Host Infected who retain their normal clothing. Remember that the Host Infected are STRONGER and have more stamina than other Infected, so AVOID them as much as you can. *Sometimes it's better to keep running instead of camping, and other times it's the complete opposite. Never hesitate, and act on the spur of the moment. *If a zombie has to jump it is best to shoot it in midair to conserve ammo and to knock the infected to a lower level. *Weaken an Infected (by at least 50 HP) before luring it into your traps. If you let it in too early, it'll probably survive and take you or your teammates out. *If an Infected flees after it has been shot at constantly, shoot after it and finish it off. Most likely, that Infected had been severely weakened, and you should finish it off before it gets a chance to heal. If you lack the necessary weapons, pin it down so others can finish it off for you. However, don't go running off after it; as it may well be a trap. *Don't hide in obvious places; and especially, NEVER camp in the same place more than twice in a row in-between rounds. (Even in large groups, this is highly not recommended). Never think that, "I don't have be faster than the Infected, as long as I can outrun my teammates." It is very difficult to win by yourself, so unless you are fully prepared, you must use teamwork to survive. You must also know WHEN and WHO to team up with. Don't join a group if you think they'll have a good chance at failing. Stick with the better, more experienced players and work together. If they want to be alone, stay close regardless. If you become Infected, you can eliminate them before they can escape. On the other hand, if they become Infected, your distance will give you a slight head-start. Remember to regroup only AFTER the Hosts have been chosen. *If you're one of (or are) the last remaining humans, try to hold off the Infected until the time runs out. If survival seems impossible, lure the Infected and take yourself out with style. You may end up luring the Infected away from the surviving humans, and if you time it right, you might take out plenty of Infected while dying (or even afterward). *Wear uniform that blends in with the Overdose environment. So it's recommended to wear a Urban Uniform or something close to that. Do not wear the Arctic Uniform, or anything that isn't dark colors. The infected can spot you right away if you wear unforms that stand out. *Never attract attention to yourself. Remain hidden and out-of-sight at all times. (Unless you think you can handle it, which is still dangerous) *If you're one of the remaining Survivors, watch out for traitorous teammates snuff out your hideout after they become Infected. Don't forget that they can see your name and position while they're still "alive," so it is recommended that you find a new spot as soon as they become Infected *Avoid people who are pretending to be "nice zombies", by checking their kill count and NEVER letting them near you. If you choose to trust them (which is extremely discouraged), continue to keep your distance. Also try to avoid "glory-seekers" or traitors who end up endangering the whole group because they open the Safe Doors or get too close to the edge. (Especially when on purpose) If an idiotic teammate gets Infected within a Safe Room, pin him down and make sure he/she stays there. *Since the 8/25/11 Combat Arms update, the Abilities System was introduced. Use these abilities in the game and make sure you choose the ones that are useful for you. *Always be on the lookout for AFK Infected. Pull out your knife and get to work, without attracting the others. However, make SURE that the Infected you're trying to kill is really AFK. Some Infected may try to look like AFK and "play dead". If you think that's the case, try to weaken the Infected from afar and see if it reacts. Even then, you should approach the Infected with caution, and immediately fall back if it moves. *Plant all of your mines on the same exact spot if possible. Don't put them in a wide spread to try and increase the chances of hitting a zombie. Sometimes one goes off without the rest doing so, making your mines ineffective. It's much better plant them all in one cluster and hope that an Infected gets taken out in one shot. On the other hand, don't place mines close to each other unless they're practically on top of each other because once one is triggered, the whole lot goes up. : Planting them in clusters also slightly increases the overall damage, and it gives you a better chance of efficiently killing several zombies at once. #Try to avoid planting them in places where you teammates can trigger them on purpose/accidentally. Keep them in places where the Infected often approach, but keep them "out-of-the-way." Do NOT let other players set their mines near yours, and vice-versa. It is a complete waste of explosives #Try not to squander your mines right away, but wait till the 1.15-minute mark. You'll never know when you might need them. *To kill the Infected, use combinations of weaponry. Make sure to shoot at the right time, with the right weapon so you can get the kill. Save your stronger weapons for later use, and use your weaker (expendable) ones first. (For example, when you have multiple grenades, the last one you should throw is always an HE-frag if possible.) *If you want to kill/finish the infected more easily, it is strongly recommended to buy a KDR / HP Vision. These help you to be able to see the infected's HP and would be easier to kill them instead of guessing their hp everytime. *Sometimes it is more beneficial to kill yourself rather than become Infected, especially if you have Mines, Claymores, or Hornets set up within the area. This is because if you die as a human, your set-up weapons will remain in place and you can continue to kill the Infected after you die, which may garner you more points than Infecting humans. *Take turns shooting the Infected so that you can hold them at bay more efficiently. (Unless you are certain that they are on low HP and want to destroy them) This is also efficient for saving ammo so you don't end up reloading at the worst possible moment... *If you're aiming to use melee in Quarantine, try to get a specific knife and bring it with you. #For distanced combat, use a weapon with long range. The Ninjato, Dom Pedro Sword and Tomahawk can outreach the claws of most Infected, giving you a better chance to kill them safely. However, they are slower and heavier. #For close-combat, use a weapon that's quick and fast. The default M9, its variants, the Tracker Knife, and any other quick and light weapon will help you take out the Infected much quicker and easier, as well as allowing you to travel faster. Remember that grenades are actually lighter than any knife! *If you're going to suicide, try to do the following: #Set some spread-out mines in the area, before or while you encounter the Infected. Afterwards, lure a large group of Infected towards your "trap" and throw a grenade down. Evade the Infected long enough (but keep them within the area) until the grenade explodes, giving you an easy accolade. #Leave some well-placed mines elsewhere before killing yourself. That way, you'll still get kills after you die. # Although very unreliable, sometimes a glitch occurs where the death mark (a players IGN colored in gray signifying that they have died) will appear over an infected's/survivor's head. This will follow them wherever they go so you will know their position at all times. This also means that the game registers them as dead, so if there are only 2 humans/infected left and one of them has the floating death marker, only one person needs to be infected/killed for the game to end, though that player can still retaliate/infect. You can easily tell when this glitch has occurred by looking at the survivor/infected count towards the end of a round. If the game ends (all the survivors dead/infected or all the infected dead) but the survivor/infected count says that one survivor/infected is still alive. # If you'd like, lure your Infected enemies towards your human enemies; on the other hand, make sure you lure them away from your friends. * Reload your weapon as often as possible, but make sure you are in a safe position to do so. *If you're running from the Infected, there are a number of things you can do. #Move erratically. NEVER run in a straight line, but jump around, zig-zag, and stop randomly. This will be key in evading the Infected, and it'll help lose them easily. #Make use of every exit possible. If you're on the run, and you see a shortcut or exit, don't hesitate to take it and get out. Going backwards is more useful than you'd think... #Ditch your doomed teammates or noob "comrades" before they die, giving you a head-start in running away. HOWEVER, do not make your exit noticeable, and go somewhere secluded, NOT a popular spot. #Narrow passageways are hard to navigate, but they are exceedingly unique because you can easily trap your enemies there. For example, in Overdose, throw a grenade at your feet when the Infected are chasing after you, stand back, shoot at the Infected a few times with your pistol, and watch the fireworks. The same can apply for simple things such as overhangs. #Keep traps ready if you can. *Last but not least, your Pistol should be quick to draw, efficient to fire, and have a decent amount of ammo. You will use it VERY often when you are skilled, and while it isn't efficient for killing, it is perfect for keeping the Infected away in a hurry. Weapons like the G23/G18 (especially for its burst fire) are practically built for Quarantine, while the Anaconda/Desert Eagles are built for the camping type who prefer stopping power. Make that your pistol has a suppressor attached, if it can be!!! Stealth is still key! Infected *Rushing is a good strategy against the Humans. You will startle them and they will either flee or hold their ground. The bullets are easy to maneuver and if you are pinned, your teammates can flank them. Also, when startled the humans will usually shoot, regardless of whether they are standing their ground or fleeing. Your teammates can hear the gunshots from across the map and come to your aid. *If you crouch and stay still, you can't be pushed back. Use this to your advantage, but watch your health. Flee if your health is low and recover it. *Infected are nearly invulnerable to everything. Use your immunity to falling, water, poisons, flashes, and nearly any other types of damage to your advantage and search maps thoroughly. Eventually, you will discover where your enemy is hiding. *It will pay off if you search very thoroughly in larger maps. Think about what you would do if you were still Human and where you would go. *Look in all the hiding spots that you'd normally hide in. *If you were one of the chosen hosts at the beginning of the game, use your first 4 seconds to destroy any near planted explosives(mines, hornets, claymore etc). Hosts have around 4 seconds of spawn shield, so use this as an advantage and waste the human explosives, and if possible infect them. Do this quickly and if you dont have the time, dont do it. *If your in low health, after being hurt by the humans, run away as far as possible and look for somewhere safe to camp. Do not camp somewhere near where the humans were trying to kill you. The humans will look for the weakened infected and finish them if they had the chance. *Becareful of grenades. If you're chasing a human take notice if they are dropping grenades. If you see a grenade being dropped down by the human run back so you're far away and keep chasing the humans after the grenade explodes. *Before you become Infected, take careful notice of the specific hiding places of your former teammates... *When several Infected are running around, chasing one or two Humans, stand still and wait for them to come to you. They normally never see that coming. *NEVER get pinned down by the humans. For "straggler" Infected, this will usually be a death sentence. *Beware of players with varieties of explosives or special weapons. These weapons are not your friends: M32 Grenade Launcher, LAW, RPG-7, Flamethrower, XM25 CDTE, M69 HE Frag, Dynamite (HE), Claymore, M93 Hornet, Auto-Turret, and M16A1 Mines. Specialist Weapons should be avoided; namely, the Grenade Launcher, the Claymore and the Hornet which can cause devastating damage. *Also, try to set off traps, but only if you think you can do it with the HP you have left. This way, you can waste the Humans' ammo, and make it easier for your comrades to attack. *Try to dodge traps as much as possible. If it is unavoidable, let someone else take the fall and trigger them, while you take that chance to attack. *When humans are in high locations that cannot be accessed easily (such as the security camera in Overdose), form a "zombie ladder" by making the Infected jump onto of one another. Eventually, one Infected will have enough range in his attack to infect the human. *Never run directly at a human, as they will shoot and you will be pushed back. If possible, go around the human, as it will be harder for the human to follow with shots and may catch them off-guard. Similarily, when a human is running from you and shooting at you at the same time, try not to run in a straight line. Move from side to side as well, to decrease the chances of being hit and slowed down. *Always work together else your prey will slip away... as zombies unable to shoot your best chance is to mob your target with at least 2 players and approach from more then one direction. If possible keep one zombie near the office safe room so they can sprint across the gaps for the door.. this is possible if you have them on one side and everyone else on the other, but time it so that you slip in right behind the last one in then hit one person and its a kill zone. *When looking for the last few humans near the end of a round, resist the urge to sprint. It's quite difficult to find the survivors when you're moving at such quick speeds. Category:Subpages Category:Overdose